Alien Fighters Royal
by Omnitrix1
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get an invitation to compete in the Universal Battle Royal, or as everyone that's competing calls it, the battle of the Super Smash Brothers!
1. The Invitation

Alien Fighters Royal

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Discliamer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or any of the Super Smash Brothers games. Seriously, I don't own any of them, I just play them when I'm at my cousin Cole's house. He's got all three versions of that game.

He was sitting at his desk looking at the report he was just given. It told about three super powered teenagers that his boss thought he would be interested in. Of coarse, he didn't want to look at these reports because he all ready had alot of paper work to do. He was preparing for the annual universal battle royal, an event that occured once every few years. Just being able to witness this monumental event would be an honor by itself, but to compete in this event would be so big an honor, that not even your hearts desire would equel up to how much you'd feel after the event was over, but before this event could begin, Matthew Jones had to figure out who was going to compete, that was why he doing all this paper work. He had all ready gotten 36 people into this event, and the last thing he wanted was three more. Still, he had to look at the report, because everybody was suppose to have an equel chance of getting in to this event, even if the guy that was getting them in had hand cramps.

But once he read the report, he thought someone was playing a cheap joke on him. How could three teenagers do all this? Than again, most of the people that were competing in this event were almost no older than 12, and they had very strange abilities. Matthew decided that maybe he should give them a chance and maybe he won't be disappointed.

"Martha, I want you to fax me the profiles of everyone that's going to compete in this years battle royal," Matthew said to his secretary through his intercom.

"You want me include those three kids from that report you got?" his secretary asked through his intercom.

"Especially those kids," he answered. Suddenly his printer came to life and started printing out the profiles for the people competing in the universal battle royal. This is what it said once it was printed:

Pit

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Palutena's Arrow

Side Special Move Angel Ring

Up Special Move Wings of Icarus

Down Special Move Mirror Shield

Final Smash Palutena's Army

Wario

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Chomp

Side Special Move Wario Bike

Up Special Move Corkscrew

Down Special Move Wario Waft

Final Smash Wario-Man

Zero Suit Samus/Samus

Zero Suit Samus's Special Moves

Standard Special Move Paralyzer

Side Special Move Plasma Whip

Up Special Move Plasma Wire

Down Special Move Flip Jump

Final Smash Power Suit Samus

Samus's Special Moves

Standard Special Move Charge Shot

Side Special Move Missile

Up Special Move Screw Attack

Down Special Move Bomb

Final Smash Zero Laser

Ike

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Eruption

Side Special Move Quick Draw

Up Special Move Aether

Down Special Move Counter

Final Smash Great Aether

Pokémon Trainer

Special Moves

Down Special Move Pokémon Change

Final Smash Triple Finish

Charizard

Standard Special Move Flamethrower

Side Special Move Rock Smash

Up Special Move Fly

Squirtle

Standard Special Move Water Gun

Side Special Move Withdraw

Up Special Move Waterfall

Ivysaur

Standard Special Move Bullet Seed

Side Special Move Razor Leaf

Up Special Move Vine Whip

Diddy Kong

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Peanut Popgun

Side Special Move Monkey Flip

Up Special Move Rocketbarrel Boost

Down Special Move Banana Peel

Final Smash Rocketbarrel Barrage

Meta Knight

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Mach Tornado

Side Special Move Drill Rush

Up Special Move Shuttle Loop

Down Special Move Dimensional Cape

Final Smash Galaxia Darkness

Snake

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Hand Grenade

Side Special Move Remote Controlled Missile

Up Special Move Cypher

Down Special Move C4

Final Smash Grenade Launcher

Lucas

Special Moves

Standard Special Move PK Freeze

Side Special Move PK Fire

Up Special Move PK Thunder

Down Special Move PSI Magnet

Final Smash PK Starstorm

Sonic

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Homing Attack

Side Special Move Spin Dash

Up Special Move Spring Jump

Down Special Move Spin Charge

Final Smash Super Sonic

King Dedede

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Inhale

Side Special Move Waddle Dee Throw

Up Special Move Super Dedede Jump

Down Special Move Jet Hammer

Final Smash Waddle Dee Army

Pikmin & Olimar

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Pikmin Pluck

Side Special Move Pikmin Throw

Up Special Move Pikmin Chain

Down Special Move Pikmin Order

Final Smash End of Day

Mario

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Fireball

Side Special Move Cape

Up Special Move Super Jump Punch

Down Special Move F.L.U.D.D.

Final Smash Mario Finale

Link

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Hero's Bow

Side Special Move Gale Boomerang

Up Special Move Spin Attack

Down Special Move Bomb

Final Smash Triforce Slash

Kirby

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Inhale

Side Special Move Hammer

Up Special Move Final Cutter

Down Special Move Stone

Final Smash Cook Kirby

Pikachu

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Thunder Jolt

Side Special Move Skull Bash

Up Special Move Quick Attack

Down Special Move Thunder

Final Smash Volt Tackle

Fox

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Blaster

Side Special Move Fox Illusion

Up Special Move Fire Fox

Down Special Move Reflector

Final Smash Landmaster

Zelda/Sheik

Zelda's Special Moves

Standard Special Move Nayru's Love

Side Special Move Din's Fire

Up Special Move Farore's Wind

Down Special Move Transform

Final Smash Light Arrow

Sheik's Special Moves

Standard Special Move Needle Storm

Side Special Move Chain

Up Special Move Vanish

Down Special Move Transform

Final Smash Light Arrow

Bowser

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Fire Breath

Side Special Move Flying Slam

Up Special Move Whirling Fortress

Down Special Move Bowser Bomb

Final Smash Giga Bowser

Donkey Kong

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Giant Punch

Side Special Move Head Butt

Up Special Move Spinning Kong

Down Special Move Hand Slap

Final Smash Konga Beat

Yoshi

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Egg Lay

Side Special Move Egg Roll

Up Special Move Egg Throw

Down Special Move Yoshi Bomb

Final Smash Super Dragon

Peach

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Toad

Side Special Move Peach Bomber

Up Special Move Peach Parasol

Down Special Move Vegetable

Final Smash Peach Blossom

Ice Climbers

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Ice Shot

Side Special Move Squall Hammer

Up Special Move Belay

Down Special Move Blizzard

Final Smash Iceberg

Ness

Special Moves

Standard Special Move PK Flash

Side Special Move PK Fire

Up Special Move PK Thunder

Down Special Move PSI Magnet

Final Smash PK Starstorm

Marth

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Shield Breaker

Side Special Move Dancing Blade

Up Special Move Dolphin Slash

Down Special Move Counter

Final Smash Critical Hit

Luigi

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Fireball

Side Special Move Green Missile

Up Special Move Super Jump Punch

Down Special Move Luigi Cyclone

Final Smash Negative Zone

Falco

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Blaster

Side Special Move Falco Phantasm

Up Special Move Fire Bird

Down Special Move Reflector

Final Smash Landmaster

Captain Falcon

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Falcon Punch

Side Special Move Raptor Boost

Up Special Move Falcon Dive

Down Special Move Falcon Kick

Final Smash Blue Falcon

Lucario

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Aura Sphere

Side Special Move Force Palm

Up Special Move ExtremeSpeed

Down Special Move Double Team

Final Smash Aura Storm

R.O.B.

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Robo Beam

Side Special Move Arm Rotor

Up Special Move Robo Burner

Down Special Move Gyro

Final Smash Diffusion Beam

Mr. Game & Watch

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Chef

Side Special Move Judge

Up Special Move Fire

Down Special Move Oil Panic

Final Smash Octopus

Ganondorf

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Warlock Punch

Side Special Move Flame Choke

Up Special Move Dark Dive

Down Special Move Wizard's Foot

Final Smash Beast Ganon

Jigglypuff

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Rollout

Side Special Move Pound

Up Special Move Sing

Down Special Move Rest

Final Smash Puff Up

Toon Link

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Hero's Bow

Side Special Move Boomerang

Up Special Move Spin Attack

Down Special Move Bomb

Final Smash Triforce Slash

Wolf

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Blaster

Side Special Move Wolf Flash

Up Special Move Fire Wolf

Down Special Move Reflector

Final Smash Landmaster

Ben Tennyson

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Punch

Side Special Move Chromastone Blast

Up Special Move Spidermonkey Webs

Down Special Move Humongousaur Slam

Final Smash Alien X

Gwen Tennyson

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Mana Energy

Side Special Move Mana Release

Up Special Move Platform

Down Special Move Forcefield Release

Final Smash True Form

Kevin Levin

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Punch

Side Special Move Steel Kick

Up Special Move Rubber Jump

Down Special Move Stone Slam

Final Smash Revenge

_The next day, in Bellwood..._

It was the weekend. There was no school, and thankfully the DNAliens weren't up to anything today.

(Author's Note: This story takes place before War of the Worlds)

Ben thought that today might be one of those normal days he used to live before he put the Omnitrix back on, so he decided to invite Gwen and Kevin over to hang out. Once they came over, Ben suggested that they all play some video games, which Gwen and Kevin agreed to. So they played a fighting game, and it was a free-for-all.

"You're toast Tennyson," Kevin said to Ben while his character had a machine gun pointed right at Ben's character.

"That's what you think Kev," Ben said. Ben then entered a code on his controller that instantly gave Ben's character Kevin's machine gun. Ben took advantage of this and made his character shoot Kevin's character, making Kevin lose the game.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Like I'd tell you," Ben said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly Ben heard a beam getting shot and he looked at the video game. His character had been vaporized by Gwen's character, who was holding a laser gun.

"Hey, that's not fair. I wasn't paying attention!" Ben said annoyed.

"Any game is fair game here," Gwen said with a smirk. Ben was about to reply to Gwen's comment when he heard his mom call him.

"What is it Mom?" Ben called back.

"There's a letter here for you, Gwen, and Kevin," Ben's mom yelled back.

"WHAT!?" Ben yelled. Ben then instantly ran out of the living room so fast that he was like a blur. Ben then ran back into the living room carrying a envelope, and the the envelope was light blue.

"What's that?" Gwen asked Ben.

"I don't know," Ben answered, "All I know is that it was addressed to me, you, and Kevin."

"Than why don't you just open it and see what it is?" Kevin asked.

Ben did just that. Ben opened up the envelope and saw a letter. He took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. Gwen and Kevin then crowded around Ben and read the letter:

_Dear Ben, Gwen, and Kevin_

_If you are reading this letter than that means you have been selected to compete in the Universal Battle Royal. It is a great event that only occurs once every few years. You travel to differant Universes, go to differant battle fields, and battle with or against other competetors. You must keep going on untill you beet everybody, after words you will battle the unstoppable tag team. If you beet them, you will recieve a mysterious prize beyond your wildest dreams. However, you don't have to compete in this event if you don't want to, it is purely optional. So if you do not want to compete just let us know._

_S__incerely, Matthew Jones_

And just underneath Matthew Jones' signature were two boxes, each with one word by them. One said yes and the other said no.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were silent for a moment, I mean, they had to take this in. Ben was actually amazed by this, but Gwen and Kevin were laughing their heads off.

"They have to be kidding me," Kevin got out when he was done laughing, "Universal Battle Royal? How dumb do they think we are?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, "I can't beleave they'd think we would fall for that. Ben, what do you think?" Silence. "Ben?"

Gwen looked over at Ben who had a pencil in his hand and was about to shade in the yes box. Gwen grabbed the hand that had the pencil in it right when the pencil touched the paper.

"Ben, what are you doing? It's just a prank," Gwen said with some concern towards her cousin. Ben then turned to look at Gwen with his eyes showing nothing but utter seriousness.

"What if it's not?" he asked.

"Come on Ben. Universal Battle Royal? It's got 'prank' written all over it," Gwen told Ben hoping to change his mind.

Ben eyes then changed from their serious look to that of pure anger. "What if it isn't?!" Ben said pulling his arm from Gwen's grasp, "What if this isn't a prank? What if what we read in this letter is true, and we said no? Well, I'm not taking that chance. I don't care if this is a prank, I'm saying yes no matter what."

Gwen, realizing that her cousin is falling for this prank, decides that she'll go along with this. "All right. If you're going to compete in this thing, than I guess I'll compete too," she said.

"Wait," Kevin questioned, "You're actually falling for this joke?!" Ben, and Gwen didn't respond, instead they just looked at Kevin waiting for his response. Kevin, realizing he was out voted, casted his vote, "Oh, I guess I'll compete to."

"Thanks guys," Ben said with a smile on his face, "You're the best friends a guy could have." Then Ben, still holding the pencil, shaded in the yes box, and that's when it began.


	2. Introductions

Alien Fighters Royal

Chapter 2: Introductions

(A/N: Also, I'm going to bring in an OC from another author of fanfiction, KryspaceT. He asked me if I'll bring his OC, Thomas (he's a jedi/keyblade wielder/Pokemon trainer,) into this story, and I said yes. So if any one wants his stats for this story, here they are:)

Thomas

Special Moves

Standard Special Move Energy slash; charges

Side Special Move Keyblade strike raid

Up Special Move Force jump

Down Special Move Force absorb

Final Smash Power star oblivion

Discliamer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force, Super Smash Brothers, or Thomas. They are property of Man of Action, Nintendo, and KryspaceT.

After Ben had shaded in the yes box, something completely unexpected happened, he, Gwen, and Kevin were teleported out of Ben's living room. Now, they didn't know where they were. It looked like they were in a hallway, except when they looked behind them, there was just a dead end. Also, this hallway had no doors, and no lights.

"Okay," Ben said a little confused, "What the heck just happened?"

"I don't know," Gwen said, "But this obviously must of happened when you shaded in the yes box on that letter."

"I knew that you shouldn't of shaded in the yes box," Kevin yelled at Ben, "I knew that something bad would happen if you shaded in the yes box."

"No you didn't!" Ben yelled back, "You just thought the entire thing was a just a joke!"

"Why do you think I was saying it was a joke? I was trying to avoid whatever would happen if we shaded in the yes box!" Kevin yelled back.

"Oh come on. You were laughing your head off once you finished reading that letter. You so thought it was a joke," Ben said with a smirk.

And just like that, Ben and Kevin started yelling at each other, trying to make the other one look like an idiot. Of coarse, Gwen didn't want to here these two argue, because once they started, it was pretty much impossible to make them them stop unless, of coarse if you stop them when their just starting to argue then you have nothing to worry about.

"GUYS!" she yelled out as loud as she could. Ben and Kevin instantly stopped arguing and looked at Gwen with astonished faces, you know, the ones that you have when you become surprised.

"**He started it**," they both said, pointing at each other.

Gwen couldn't beleave this. "Look guys when Ben shaded in the yes box, we were transported here, right?" she said to them, "Well, logically, if the yes box brought us here, then the no box..."

"Could send us home," Ben finished. "Of coarse. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I think you would have hurt yourself, " Kevin said with a smirk.

"Shut up Kevin," Ben said to Kevin. Ben then reached into his pocket and pulled out the same pencil that he had used to shade in the yes box on the letter, but when Ben was about ready to shade in the no box, Ben looked at his hands and couldn't beleave what was going on. The letter had disappeared.

"Hey guys," Ben said with a worried tone, "The letter is gone!"

"WHAT?!" Gwen said with a tone that rivaled Ben's, "What do mean the 'letter is gone?'"

"Just that!" Ben replied, "It's gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Do I need to spell it out?"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Gwen said a little annoyed.

"So what do we do?" Kevin asked, acting a little scared himself.

"Well, it couldn't have gotten far, right? I mean, it is just a piece of paper, so let's just look around," Gwen suggested. Both Ben and Kevin agreed to this and instantly started to look around for the letter.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin started to look around for the letter wherever they thought the letter could be, but unfortunately the letter was no where to be found. It was, indeed, gone without a trace.

"I can't beleave this!" Gwen said astonished, "This can't even be possible. That letter is gone without a trace!"

"How is that even possible? Letters don't just disappear," Kevin said.

Ben didn't want to admitt it, but Kevin was right. A peace of paper can't just disappear. None of this made sense. Ben started to think about all of this, maybe he could think of a solution, but once he started to think, he heard something. Ben then instantly stopped thinking about trying to find a way out of here and listened. Yeah, there was something there, and it sounded like people. Ben then looked to see where the noise was coming from and saw something at the end of the hall. It was a light, and a very bright one, because it was eluminating the entire other end of the hallway.

"Hey guys," Ben said getting Gwen and Kevin's attention, "Look over there." Gwen and Kevin looked towards the end of the hallway and also saw the light.

"What is it?" Gwen thought out loud.

"Probably and hopefully a way out," Ben said. Ben then started walking towards the light, but was stopped by Kevin.

"You sure that's a good idea Tennyson? I mean, for all we know it could be a trap," Kevin told Ben.

"Well, then I guess I'm going to have to take that chance," Ben said. Ben then took Kevin's hand off of his shoulder and continued to walk towards the light.

Gwen knew that she couldn't let Ben get hurt if that light really was a trap, so she knew what she had to do.

"Hey, Ben wait up!" she called out. Gwen then ran after Ben trying to catch up to him.

"Hey, wait up," Kevin called after Gwen, "I guess I have to go with them." Kevin then ran after Ben and Gwen 'till he he had caught up to them. All 3 of them kept walking towards the light, even though that they all were a little afraid of what they would find at the end of the hall.

It took a while, but Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had finally reached the end of the hallway, and they actually couldn't beleave what they were seeing. At the end of the hallway was a giant room. It had lights on the cieling, which made everything cast a shadow, and there was a giant TV screen on the wall opposite to the hallway, but what really got Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's attention was that the room was filled to the brim with people. Some of the people looked human, some of them looked slightly human, while the rest looked like creatures that they had never seen before. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walked into the room with faces that showed that they were totally amazed.

"I can't beleave this," Kevin said while a yellow mouse with red cheeks passed by him, "Look at all these people. This can't be real."

"HA!" Ben yelled out at Gwen and Kevin, "I told you guys that this event was real, but no. You guys just thought it was a prank and laughed."

"Okay. I guess you were right Ben," Gwen said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah. I guess we shouldn't have laughed at that letter," Kevin said reluctantly.

"That's right, you shouldn't have!" Ben said with a smirk on his face.

"By the looks of things, it looks like you three are new guys," Ben heard a voice say. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin then looked to see where the voice came from, and saw two people.

One of them was a boy. He had brown hair, a tall figure, and was wearing green robes. The other was a girl. She had long flowing blond hair in a ponytail, a nice thin figure, and was wearing a slim blue fiting suit.

"Um, hi," Ben said slightly waving his hand, "Um, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," the boy apologetically, "I'm Thomas, and this is my friend Samus."

"It's nice to meet you," Ben said to Thomas, "I'm Ben Tennyson. This is my cousin, Gwen, and our friend, Kevin."

"It's nice to meet you Ben, Gwen, and Kevin," Samus said with a cheery expression on her face.

"Nice to meet you too Samus," Ben said. Ben then looked around at his surroundings and began to wonder.

"Um, where are we any way?" Ben asked.

"You don't know?" Thomas said sounding amazed, "You three are in the battle of the Super Smash Brothers!"

"Wait, the what?" Gwen asked confused.

"The Battle of the Super Smash Brothers," Thomas said to Gwen with a smile.

"Wait, I thought this event was called the Universal Battle Royal," Kevin said to Thomas confused.

"Well, it is," Samus said to Kevin, "But in order to win this event, you need to beat everyone else that's competing, and in order to do that you need to smash your opponent right out of the field. So, thanks to that rule, everyone here calls this event the battle of the Super Smash Brothers."

"Okay, that's nice to know, but I didn't ask what this event was called, I asked where the heck are we?" Ben asked Thomas again.

Then, just like that, Thomas' grin changed to that of confusion. "Look, if I knew, I'd tell you, but unfortunately, none of us knows where the heck we are. All we know is that if we want to compete in this event, than this is the place we want to be," Thomas told Ben.

Ben was becoming a little confused by that statement, but before Ben could ask Thomas any more questions, the TV screen turned on, attracting everyone's attention. On the TV was a picture of a man. He had black combed hair, and blue eyes, but what really got everyone's attention was his suit. It basically looked like a normal business suit, except that it was pure white, it was so white that you couldn't tell where the shirt ended and the rest of it began.

"Welcome everyone," the man said with a smile, "Welcome to the Universal Battle Royal. I bet all of you are wondering why you were selected to compete in this monumental event." There were a few bits of voices coming from the crowd. "Well, wonder no more. My name is Matthew Jones, the founder of the Universal Battle Royal. I brought you all here because of what you can do." Once he said that, there were a few voices that sounded a little worried. "Don't worry, you're secrets are safe with me, but you may need to expose them for this event. You see the only reason that you all got those invitations is because of the unique abilities that you can have. You see, like I mentioned in my letters, this event only occurs once every few years, and every few years I look in every universe to find any body who is worthy to compete in this event, and I found all of you." There were a few cheers after he said that, but a lot of people just looked at the screen. They really didn't care for cheering, they just wanted to hear what this man had to say. "So, like I mentioned in the letters, you will all battle every one else that is competing in this event, and whoever loses in the battle will no longer be able to battle at all. They will just be able to watch other battles. Do I make myself clear?" Every one agreed to the terms that Matthew Jones had put down. "Good. Now, let me tell you what else will happen during all of the matches." Suddenly a small ball appeared in Matthew's hand. It had a red top, a white bottom, and a black line in between. "This is a pokeball, as I think some of you already know. If you see one of these on the field, try to pick it up. Inside is a Pokémon that I have specialy trained for this event. Some of the Pokémon in these things are normal ones, some are legendary, but normal or legendary, they will do whatever you say."

There were some cheers in the crowd again, but they died down, and Matthew jones continued to speak. "Now for another one of my favorites," He said. Then suddenly, a star appeared right next to him, and it had a wierd yellow glow. "This is called the Warp Star," Matthew explained, "It can make you sore up high, and land down any of your opponents." There was some some people that ooed and awed at that, but every one would be amazed at what he was going to bring in next. "And finally, the most powerful of all of the items." Suddenly, a ball appeared right next to Matthew. It was as big as the Warp Star, but had a strange symbol on it. It also had a strange ominus glow that not even a blind man could miss. "This is the Smash Ball. If any of you destroys it on the field, you will be able to unleash the powers of your Final Smash, which differs per person, so none of you know what your Final Smash is, but I do, and I'm not telling." There were some groans coming from the crowd. "Well, now that I've told about the weapons that all of you will be able to use, it's time to put together the teams. If all of you look on your wrists you will find a band."

"What band?" Ben thought out loud, "We don't have any-" Ben was cut short, because when he looked on his wrist, he saw a green band. Now he was officially creeped out. He didn't remember putting any band on, yet here it was. He looked over at Gwen and Kevin and it turned out they had bands on their wrists as well, except their bands were differant colors. Gwen's was blue, while Kevin's was yellow.

"There are going to be 4 teams. A green team, a red team, a blue team, and a yellow team. Whatever color your band is, that is what team you're on. I'm sorry if you're not on the same team as you're friend, but all of you were just picked at random for teams, so I kinda didn't have anything to do with it." There was some yelling after Matthew said that, but it died down. "Okay, now that the weapons and teams are all decided, time to show you your living arrangements." Suddenly, two doors appeared on each side wall. One door was blue, one was green, one was yellow, and the last one was red. "These doors lead to seperate hallways, and each hallway has rooms similiar to hotel rooms. Those would be your rooms. Your bands will tell you which room is yours, and don't be surprised if you have to share a room with someone." Some people groaned again. "Also, whatever team you belong to, that's what color door you go to, all right? All right. So every one look for your rooms and once your all settled in, the first battle shall begin." And just like that, Matthew's image vanished just as fast as it appeared. Suddenly the entire crowd was moving around again. A lot of people ran up to others to see which team they were on, while others just went to go look for their rooms.

"So, I guess we're not on the same team," Ben said to Gwen and Kevin.

"Yeah, I guess we're not," Gwen said trying to keep a positve expression.

"Aw man," Kevin said sounding really annoyed, "Why couldn't I be on the same team as Gwen?"

"Well, remember what that Matthew guy said?" Gwen started saying to Kevin, "He said the teams were picked at random, so he didn't purposely put us on seperate teams Kevin, all right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kevin said sounding a little depressed. Kevin then walked away from Ben and Gwen and went towards the yellow door. Then Ben and Gwen looked at each other, and started shaking hands.

"Well, I guess we're competition now Gwen," Ben said sounding positive.

"Yup," Gwen responded to her cousin, "So, let the best family member win. Don't worry Ben, I'll share the prize with you."

"Who says that you'll win?" Ben said smirking.

"I say that, and it is true. So I'd watch my back if I were you," Gwen said smirking. Gwen then walked away from Ben and went towards the blue door. Suddenly, a hand was placed on Ben's shoulder, and when Ben turned around to see who it belonged to, he saw Thomas and Samus.

"Well I guess we're on the same team Ben," Thomas said to Ben showing him his wristband which was green like Ben's wristband was.

"Yeah I guess so," Ben said smiling.

"It will be a high honor to work with you Ben Tennyson," Samus said to Ben.

"So what do you say," Thomas said to Ben and Samus, "Let's go look for our rooms, okay?"

"Okay," Ben and Samus said in response to Thomas. Samus and Thomas then walked off towards the green door ready to look for their rooms, leaving Ben all alone. Ben then looked at the ceiling of this giant room and started smiling. He may not know where the heck he was, but he was glad he was here with friends, and he knew they would look out for him.

Well, there's chapter 2 finally. Sorry it took so long to update, but I kept getting distracted every time I tried writing any thing. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but I was kinda in a hurry when I was writing this chapter. I promise that the next few chapters will be better, and that Ben will use the Omnitrix soon.

Please read and review


	3. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ!

Okay everyone. Here's the thing, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm working on two works. One is a Pokemon battle for KryspaceT, and the other is the next chapter to Spark the Shadow Tiger's Omnitrix Adventures.

So, I won't be updating many my stories for a while. Becasue I have to work on both chapters.

So, I will update my stories, but when I'm done writing the chapters for KryspaceT and Spark the Shadow Tiger, so sorry folks, but I have a duty to my fellow authors.


End file.
